Elan
by RainyRain123
Summary: Petang itu, Putri Cahaya dan Pangeran Waktu mencoba mencari makna lewat kilasan-kilasan tatap dari atas cangkir-cangkir teh antik yang terisi penuh. [Kikuwan, AU] [teruntuk crystallized cherry]
_Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I take nothing except pleasure from making this tribute fic._

 _Note: Japan/Taiwan, au, human name applied. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Teruntuk pengarang favorit saya, dan seorang teman yang baik: crystallized cherry, selamat mengulang hari lahir! ^^  
_

* * *

 **.:Elan:.**

 _a Kikuwan fanfiction_

Kenapa tidak—saat waktu dan cahaya bertabrakan di udara—mereka mengukir cerita di bawah langit berbintang?

* * *

Petang itu, di tengah teritori netral, Putri Cahaya dan Pangeran Waktu mencoba mencari makna lewat kilasan-kilasan tatap dari atas cangkir-cangkir teh antik yang terisi penuh.

Bukan, kisah ini bukan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur, bukan pula rangkaian saga pelipur duka. Meskipun boleh saja Wang Mei Lin berstatus sebagai putri cahaya dan Kiku Honda memiliki gelar pangeran waktu, tapi ini bukan salah satu bagian dari hikayat malam yang seribu satu.

Mereka hanyalah dua manusia biasa yang terjebak dalam rutinitas sosial sebuah komplek pertokoan di sudut jalan, dan bisa dibilang kebetulan saja toko mereka berhadapan. Mei menyediakan lampu dan perkakas listrik, Kiku menjual berbagai jenis jam dari yang normal sampai yang nyentrik. Setiap jam lima datang, mereka akan menunggu satu sama lain di kafe tengah jalan berbatu koral. Kadang Mei duluan yang duduk memangku kepala di tangannya yang terjalin pada meja berpayung, mengamati gerak-gerik Kiku saat mengunci belasan gembok di tokonya. Kadang juga Kiku yang melirik jam sakunya sambil terus-menerus mencuri pandang pada gadis ceria yang tengah mematikan puluhan lampu pajangan. Selalu ada teh dan beberapa kue kering, namun tidak pernah ada janji. Seolah ini adalah kegiatan ternormal yang dilakukan di senja hari kerja.

Dan selalu Mei yang memulai cakap. "Aku ada ide."

Kiku memandangnya bingung, menyuarakan tanya dengan gestur yang kelewat kaku.

Ajaibnya, Mei mengerti. Dia menjengukkan kepalanya ke depan seraya berbisik, seolah ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar mereka. "Kudengar dari perkiraan cuaca kalau minggu depan salju sudah turun. Tapi aku bosan hanya bermain lempar-tangkap bola salju, Kiku- _kun_."

Kiku, yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, menghela napas. "Jadi?"

"Jadi ... sudah kuputuskan kita akan membuat gelembung beku!"

Mata Mei bersinar, dia baru mau menjelaskan detil-detil rencananya saat Kiku memotong dengan cepat, "Tapi, itu membuang waktuku."

Gadis berjepit rambut bunga peony itu tampak kaget sebelum merengut. "Hmp," dilipatnya lengan di depan dada, menatap tajam ke batu koral yang mencuat di dekat kakinya, "selalu soal waktu dan jam. Kiku- _kun_ harusnya mencoba alasan lain."

"Ada yang salah tentang itu?" Kiku bertanya defensif.

"Ada." Mei menangkap pijar lampu fluoresens di atas kepalanya. Paman pemilik kafe ini tampaknya lebih dulu menyadari bahwa matahari hanya tinggal berkas-berkas sinar memanjang yang menyorot langit seperti lampu senter dari balik bongkahan awan. Paduan cahaya itu seperti gambaran palet yang membuat wajah Kiku makin suram tanpa sorot lampu dari atas tempatnya duduk. Mei bisa saja tertawa andai dia tidak ingat tengah merajuk. "Yang salah adalah Kiku- _kun_ mengira bisa menghemat waktu dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Padahal waktu itu harus dinikmati dan dihargai, bukan dihemat."

Kiku mengerutkan dahi, "Lalu apa bedanya denganmu yang juga tergila-gila pada cahaya?"

"Beda, dong." Mei mulai tertawa, membuat perut Kiku berpilin geli. "Aku cinta pada segala sesuatu yang bercahaya, dan aku selalu menikmatinya."

"Nah, itu juga menghabiskan waktu."

Mei mengerang, "Aduh, kita kembali ke pembahasan awal kalau begini terus, Kiku- _kun_."

Kiku juga tampaknya lelah berdebat. Otot-otot penggerak bibirnya kebas, kaku karena jarang dilatih berbincang dengan Mei. Ah, terserah. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas, "Baiklah. Asal jangan terlalu lama."

Kiku tahu gadis di depannya ini punya limit tak terhingga untuk sifat enerjik, tapi tetap saja dia kaget saat Mei meloncat berdiri dan meninju udara dengan dua tangannya, "HOREEE! Kita akan buat banyak gelembung beku yang paling bersinar di dunia! Apalagi kepingan salju yang berputar-putar di permukaannya akan terbias matahari sore, pasti akan indah sekali!"

Kalau sudah begini, Kiku pun hanya menggelangkan kepalanya, tak urung melepaskan senyum. "Itu hanya menyenangkan untukmu yang suka cahaya, Mei."

Mei diam. Dia menatap pemuda itu lama, menerka jawaban, lalu duduk lagi. "Pasti juga menyenangkan untuk Kiku-kun, kok. Karena kupikir ... " Mei berpikir. Sudah berapa kali dia memikirkan ini? Tentang dunia yang lucu, tentang pertemuan mereka yang kaku, juga tentang mimpi yang akhirnya terwujud. "Kupikir cahaya dan waktu itu selalu selaras."

"… Kau keluar konteksnya, Mei."

"Tidak, kok." Mei membelalakkan matanya sejurus kemudian, "Ah! Benar juga. Kiku- _kun_ tahu tahun cahaya?"

Kiku tidak berusaha menjawab selain dengan anggukan ragu. Mau berkata apa lagi gadis ini?

"Nah, itu sama. Dengar, ini hanya hipotesis dari seorang amatir. Cahaya butuh waktu satu detik untuk menempuh jarak tiga ratus juta kilometer. Tapi tidak hanya itu, kan? Konsekuensinya, waktu juga menjadi tergantung pada cahaya untuk ditentukan. Siang dan malam, kalau tidak dengan cahaya, dengan apa kita bisa mengetahuinya." Mei merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis, memandang berani langsung ke mata Kiku. "Lihat kan, Kiku- _kun_ , kita memang selalu sejalan!"

Kiku tertegun. Bagaimana caranya menarik napas, pikirnya. Sebenarnya ada lebih banyak saat-saat lain di mana Mei tersenyum lebih lembut, atau dia berpendar dengan lebih hangat. Tapi yang kali ini benar-benar tertanam dalam hati Kiku. Barangkali karena akhir musim gugur berlangit tinggi yang makin menguatkan kesan indah bagi gadis berambut coklat muda ini. "Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa membantah," bisiknya.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu paham. Bila saja tidak membuatnya malu, Kiku dapat dengan lantang berkata bahwa Mei adalah 'jam'nya, yang berdetak, berdetik, dan berdekut untuknya. Mengingatkan akan hidup dan kematian. Rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan kenyataan. Tapi bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki rahasia di sini; Mei pun begitu. Seumur hidupnya, Kiku adalah sosok yang tidak akan pernah memudar cahayanya. Seseorang yang selalu Mei kagumi dan kejar, pancang yang membuat dirinya kuat untuk ada di dunia.

Mei dengar apa yang dikatakan Kiku, tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. "Apa?"

Kiku berdeham, malu, "Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang cepat malam ini."

Jarum jam saku yang tersembunyi di mantelnya baru tersangkut pada angka enam lewat dua puluh, tapi Kiku sudah berjalan pelan di samping Mei sambil memperhatikan gadis itu menunjuk satu-dua rasi bintang yang terlalu dini untuk menembus langit violet. Seperti dua tahun lalu, saat Kiku melihatnya baru membuka toko di depan tokonya, saat dengan malu-malu gadis itu meminta tolong Kiku untuk mengantarnya karena hari sudah malam, dan dia orang baru di lingkungan itu, dan kebetulan—jika kebetulan memang ada di dunia ini—apartemen mereka juga sama. Dipandangnya lagi Mei. Masih sama dengan dulu, kecuali fakta-fakta kecil yang telah berubah dua tahun ini, yang bisa membuat Kiku memantapkan hati untuk meraih tangannya.

Angkasa itu masih sama: purba dan megah. Di saat seperti inilah gagasan mengenai tiara dan jubah untuk Putri Cahaya dan Pangeran Waktu terdengar begitu konyol, sebab sekarang mereka dapat menjadi penjelajah seribu satu rahasia yang tertuang dari langit malam.

Mei menunjuk rasi lagi, dan Kiku menunjuk satu. Tangan mereka bersilangan di bawah karpet malam terbentang, dengan pasangan cincin serupa yang mencoba bersaing dengan sinar terang sirius. Gadis itu masih mencoba melihat bidang sembarang yang ditunjuk Kiku asal-asalan, saat pemuda tadi menarik lengannya mendekat dan menanamkan bibirnya pada pelipis Mei. Lembut. Dan berbisik.

(Bersama dengan Mei memang menghabiskan banyak waktu, tapi tidakkah dunia tahu, bahwa Kiku tidak pernah merasa keberatan satu detik pun?)

* * *

 _a/n: nisa, tolong maafkan saya yang seenaknya membuat fik gak bermutu ini untuk ulang tahunmu #nangis_

 _jujur, tadinya saya gak pede buat ngepublish fik ini, tapi setelah melewati berbagai cobaan, akhirnya saya mantapkan hati untuk memberikannya yang kebetulan sama dengan hari ulang tahun nisa ^^ mana saya buat pairing kikuwan seenak jidat, gak tau apa nisa suka pairing ini (pairing yang saya gilai bersama nethnesia buatan nisa XD) dan maafkan publishnya agak telat karena kendala internet T.T_

 _idenya sih karena fik-fik nisa banyak banget tentang terbang, dan saya rasa nisa suka angkasa. jadi dibuatlah elan (yang artinya terbang, merujuk ke lagu dari Secret Garden) tentang cahaya yang butuh waktu "terbang" bertahun-tahun dari ruang hampa untuk sampai di bumi kita, padahal gak nyambung ya? iya, sudahlah, saya menyerah T.T dan, oh, saya baru tahu ada yang namanya gelembung beku: gelembung yang ditiup di atas salju dan akan mengeras dalam bentuk lingkaran. menghadiahkannya untuk nisa adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri ^^_

 _pokoknya, tolong terimalah apa adanya ^^ saya masih berusaha belajar untuk menulis cerita yang bisa membuat manfaat, seperti yang dilakukan nisa dengan cerita-ceritanya :3 tetap semangat, dan saya doakan yang terbaik buat nisa. meskipun gak selamanya semua hal yang kita dapat itu hal baik, tapi saya harap nisa mendapat lebih banyak kebaikan di dunia dan akhirat, dan bangkit dari hal-hal buruk untuk kembali mendapatkan nikmat-Nya ^^_

 _.Rain_


End file.
